


Late Night Cuddles

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [21]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	Late Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



“I’m as huge as a fucking house,” Connie complains, as she keeps shifting to try and find a comfortable position.

“You’re just beautiful as ever, baby,” Roger murmurs. “And weren’t you the one saying we should stop swearing because he can hear us in there.”

“Oh shut up,” Connie grumbles. “And calling me beautiful isn’t going to get you sex.”

Roger barely managed to stifle a chuckle. “I’m not a Neanderthal you know. Complimenting you doesn’t mean I’m trying to get into your pants. Especially when it’s true.”

“Well I don’t feel beautiful when your son is beating up my insides,” Connie practically whines.

Roger waits until Connie shifts back onto her side, curling up behind her and placing a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick. “Hopefully he’ll settle down soon. And we don’t have to wait too much longer until we can hold him in our arms.”

Connie tries her best to relax, knowing cuddling with her husband is the most comfortable she’s going to get until the baby comes. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
